Teen Titan Potter
by Psycko
Summary: What if Harry had run from the Dursleys at nine, and traveled the world before going to Jump City? Starts during Birthmark. Harry/Raven. Slight Potter bashing. Ron/Ginny & Hermione bashing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, Harry Potter, or the small parts of Naruto... because Teen Titans belongs to whomever freaking created, and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling... BECAUSE I AM MONEYLESS! HELL! MY NEPHEW OWNS MORE THAN ME!

"Damn psychopaths" people talking

_'Damn psychopaths' people thinking_

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" ninjutsu**

_**- BREAK -**_

Sixteen year old Harry James Potter, the brother to the Boy Who Lived, looked out the window of the plane that was bringing him to someplace called Jump City.

It had been nine years since his parents had decided that they needed to spend time on just his brother, and so he had been dumped to live with Lily's sister. At age seven he had enough of his relatives and had run away, and begun to travel the world to learn new things.

He learned how to fight using ninja weapons like kunai; he also learned that he was proficient martial artist, he learned on how to move swiftly and silently, and through intensive training had gained olympic athlete-level strength, reflexes, durability and endurance.

He had learned of the old ways of the shinobi from an old man, who just called himself Kage; he learned how to harness his chakra and how to use it for ninjutsu and genjutsu. He excelled in fire type techniques, and had exceptional chakra control.

The reason why he was heading to Jump City was because Death Eaters had found him, and had been tried to kill him. He had barely been able to escaped by throwing a smoke bomb, and vanished by using the **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

He had decided to travel to America where most humans with powers lived, and had decided on Jump City for the fact that it's heroes were teenagers like himself.

The green eyed teenager watched through the window as the plane landed and grabbed his duffle-bag, which held all of his possessions, before leavingto his new life.

_**- BREAK -**_

It had been two months since Harry had arrived, and he was leading a completely normal life. When he had first seen the Titans fight he had resisted the desire to help them, and had gone with the running crowd.

Now here we find the raven haired teenager was at his job at the local pizza place, and was tending to orders when he felt everything freeze in place except for himself. "The hell happened?" he wondered as he stepped outside to find that the whole city was frozen.

A sudden explosion made the mutant turn his head. "Huh?" he took off towards the sound.

_**- BREAK -**_

Raven gasped as she flew through the frozen city, trying to escape Slade. She soon came to a stop on a high tower, and was about to leave when the "dead" man appeared grabbing her arms. "Let me go!" she demanded, as the pale skinned girl struggled.

"I think not." Slade spoke in his slick voice, and watched as her hair extended and her outfit near the stomach tore away to reveal glowing red symbols. "Its time to face the mus..."

The villain was interrupted when a fist slammed into the back of his head, sending Slade rolling to the side. "What's up, Candy-Corn?" a male voice said in a cold tone, making both look to the edge.

There stood a male teen, about fourteen years old, that stood at 5 foot 7 inches tall with black hair that had a blue tint and that hung over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, narrowed green eyes that stared at the villain with a cold expression, and light colored skin.

He was dressed in blood-red jeans, a black vest over a slight baggy long-sleeved white shirt, and gray sneakers.

Tied around his forehead was a medium-lengthed black-clothed _hitai-ate _**(headband)** with a swirling leaf symbol etched onto a metallic plate; while his left arm was wrapped in bandages from his forearm to his knuckles, and had multiple small arm-belts adorning his arm.

Raven could feel a strange power radiating off the teenager, and it made her tingle slightly as she felt her emotions giggling and make lewd remarks about her savior's body. _'Knock it off. Can't you see that we're still in trouble.'_ she commanded and was relieved when they stopped.

She watched as Slade stood up and dusted himself off; before looking at the teenager who quirked an eyebrow at the man. "Why have you interferred?" he demanded.

"Saw you picking on a pretty girl, and decided that I was bored." he sighed, as Raven blushed at his "pretty" comment, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? Are we fighting or not?"

The masked man growled low in his throat, and lunged at the teenager with a flurry of punches. Both villain, and hero, were shocked to see him dodge without moving from his spot and suddenly a kick impacted in Slade's mid-section; rocketing him backwards off the tower.

"Well... he's gone for now." her savior spoke, while turning to Raven who just stared at him in surprise.

The black haired girl examined him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Harry... Harry Potter." he bowed at the waist in true gentlemanly fashion.

_**- BREAK -**_

_Author Note: This is a rewrite of Teen Titan Potter. I didn't really like the first version, and I hope you guys like the new one. Please read and review! No flamers allowed, and if they appear will be bashed repeatedly with my trusty hockey stick!_


End file.
